Springtime For Voldemort
by BleedingFlames
Summary: The Weasleys put on a play and who's the main character? Voldemort!


**Harry POV**

"Ron, what's going on?" I asked my best friend. We were in the burrow for winter along with Hermonie, Percy, Bill and Charlie. Ron had told me that it was a tradition for the Weasley kids to put on a play during Winter Break. They took turns acting and this year was Fred and George's turn.

"Blimey, Harry. I hate our Winter Plays. Last year, I had to act alongside with Bill in "The Amazing Spider". That was one play I couldn't forget." I shook my head. Ron was extremely afraid of spiders and sometimes, his brothers.

"Not even the one when Fred gave you a wedgie?" Ginny asked innocently. Ron's ears turned bright red and he made and excuse to get more butterbeer. "Did he really do that?" I asked Ginny and she laughed "Yeah. That was the best play we had!"

"Boys! Will you get started already!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your robes into a twist Mum!" Charlie yelled back. Fred and George had recruited Bill and Charlie to act alongside them in the play they made. The four of them had spent the entire afternoon working on the play and magicking costumes and props. We didn't know what the play was entitled or what was it about. Charlie had told us that it was going to be hilarious and get Mrs. Weasley mad...again. Hilarious and Mrs. Weasley don't really mix well together.

Then the music started and the lights dimmed. Among the audiences were Ginny, me, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, Hermoinie, Fleur and Dumbledore. Fred and George had invited him in order to make sure that their mother didn't start yelling at them.

This was going to be one heck of a play.

The curtains on the makeshift stage opened to reveal a backdrop of a field with sunflowers, tulips, freesia and other flowers. The painted sun was shining and there were fake clouds. It looked to be early Spring.

Bill walked to the stage holding a script. He magnified his voice so that it could be heard clearly and loudly. "Ladies and Gentleman! May I present the Wonderful play of the Weasley brothers. Now, we will not be telling the title of the play as it may offend some of us here," he looked purposely at Mrs. Weasley "and we will be telling you after the play instead."

Bill walked to the side and began to speak.

"It was early spring in dreary old London. The birds were all chirping and the sky was blue. Fresh Flowers were everywhere and everybody was happy. Except for a dear old friend"

Voldemort walked onto the stage and Ron fell from his chair with a loud scream. The rest however were laughing. It was only Fred dressed as Voldemort! I glanced at Mrs. Weasley who was already staring daggers at her children on the stage.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle or who he is called nowadays, Voldemort, was skipping in the meadow." Fred began to skip "When suddenly his servant, Peter Pettigrew, came out of nowhere and kneeled before his master.

"Charlie dressed as Peter Pettigrew came from behind a curtain and knelt before Voldemort/Fred. "Master" Charlie imitated Pettigrew's wheezy voice perfectly. The audience were hysterical with laughter now, only Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Fred.

"The two continued to make evil plans involving a certain Severus Snape and the color pink when suddenly..." Bill trailed off.

George wearing a black wig and glasses with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead came onto the stage. He was dressed as me! The audience started laughing loudly now and Ron pounded me on the back in laughter. I was laughing too.

"Harry James Potter spotted the two evil blokes and walked over to them!" Bill said in a dramatic voice.

George/Harry walked over to Pettigrew/Charlie and Voldemort/Fred and took out his fake wand.

"Don't kill us!" Pettigrew/Charlie squealed "We were only making an evil prank on Professor Snape!" Harry/George pocketed his fake wand. "In that case, I'll be helping too"

The audience laughed loudly at this and the play ended with them drawing maps and figures. The audience, even Dumbledore, stood up and began to applaud wildly while the four people on the stage grasped hands and bowed several times.

Then Bill spoke again "Ladies and Gentleman, SPRINGTIME FOR VOLDEMORT!"

Even Mrs. Weasley had to laugh then.


End file.
